Dreams
by TSLOD
Summary: Thunder only happens when it's raining, players only love you when they're playing, I say women, they will come and they will go, when the rain washes you clean, you will know.


_**Now here you go again  
You say you want your freedom  
Well, who am I to keep you down?**_

The sky was flooded with shades of orange and purple, as the sun set lower in the sky. Zack sauntered through the wide, empty paddock, noting the clumps of trees scattered across the horizon. He looked up at the colourful sky and watched two black crows fly carelessly towards a forest. Zack narrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the forest that had suddenly appeared before him.

_**It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it**_

It had been nearly a year since he last saw Maya and he still couldn't get her out of his head. She was his first love, the only girl he had ever cared for and he wished his relationship had lasted longer than three months. Beautiful, brown, wavy hair, mischievous brown eyes and a cheeky smile, everything about her was just perfect. Maybe she was a dream? No, she couldn't be.

_**But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness**_

Zack wandered into the forest, trees towering over him. It was cold and damp, though the smell of freshly wet pine was refreshing as he walked deeper into the darkness.

"Maya? Maya, where are you?"

"I'm over here!" She called after him.

Zack spotted his brunette beauty and moved towards her, although she disappeared when Zack

crept closer.

_**Like a heartbeat drives you mad**_  
_**In the stillness of remembering **_  
_**What you had**_

"Maya, come on! You've been doing this for over an hour!"

Maya giggled as she reappeared in front of him "But it's so much fun teasing you"

Zack took a step closer and Maya disappeared. He groaned in defeat.

"Okay, I give up! You win."

"Aw, Zack, you've always been the one to give up when a girl is playing hard to get!" Maya teased as she appeared behind Zack.

_**And what you lost...**_  
_**And what you had...**_  
_**And what you lost**_

Zack turned around and faced Maya, but she disappeared again. Zack sighed in frustration. "Why do you keep playing these games Maya?"

Maya appeared in front of Zack with a look of hatred. "Games?" She spat

He took a step back "I didn't mean that"

**_Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing_**

Maya looked Zack dead in the eyes and then disappeared again. Zack shivered as everything around him looked more threatening. The air chilled and the forest grew darker. His first instinct was to run, but something grabbed his legs and tripped him up

_**Say, women...they will come and they will go**_

"Maya!" Zack screamed as whatever grabbed him tightened its grip around his ankles. It sped up, dragging Zack at an intense speed through the dark forest floor. Twigs cut his face. His back scratched. The thing nearly banged into a tree, but quickly dodged it, causing his hip to twist. After five minutes, the thing detached itself from Zack's ankles and disappeared as quickly as it came.

_**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know**_

Zack lay still on the cold forest floor, unable to move, frightened and wracked with pain. He heard a twisted laugh echo through the trees and only guessed that it was Maya, but he was in too much pain to get up and run away. "What has possessed you Maya?" Zack choked out as he rolled on to his side. He saw a light out in the distance float through the trees heading towards him. It floated gently and landed softly in front him. Maya looked down on Zack and smiled sadly.

_**Now here I go again, I see, the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself**_

"Why are you doing this Maya?" Zack asked

Maya looked up to the tree tops and then back down at Zack. "Why aren't I doing it? You have the answers."

_**It's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and...  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?**_

"I have the answers? What?" Zack slowly pulled himself up and looked at Maya. She simply smiled and nodded.

"I'm so confused."

"Well, that's what you are, a confused little boy." Maya disappeared, this time not to return.

_**Dreams of loneliness...**_  
_**Like a heartbeat drives you mad...**_  
_**In the stillness of remembering **_  
_**What you hadAnd what you lost...  
What you had...  
Ooh, what you lost**_

Zack rolled onto his back and observed the top of the trees. The trees were an eerie grey colour, like all the colour and happiness had been drained out. Just like how he felt. Zack managed to get up, but the pain in his stomach was almost too much to bear. He hunched over, grabbing his stomach and walked slowly. Zack wasn't sure which way he was going. He didn't know if he was going further in or further out of the forest of dread. The forest of dread. That's what it was.

_**Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Women, they will come and they will go When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**_

He looked at his surroundings. A creepy mist seemed to be floating above the ground, like a white smog on an actor's stage, engulfing everything. He didn't know whether to be scared of it or to walk towards it. But the mist seemed to have a mind of its own. It crept in. Zack stood still. It engulfed him. It quickly seeped in to his clothes and chilled him to the bone. He stood shivering, not knowing what to do. Zack stretched his arm out. It was so thick, he could just make up his hand.

_**Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Women, they will come and they will go When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
**___

"Maya! Help!" Zack called out, but it was no use. He knew she wouldn't come back. She was probably laughing at his misery, how he was clouded in and in pain. Zack knew he probably had broken a bone. He was scared, hurt, alone, cold and lost. Somehow, he realised he was living a nightmare. How he had been feeling since it happened? But everything was so confusing. Was Maya doing this to send him mad? Zack didn't know. He just wanted it to end. Zack stumbled over his feet and fell over. A sharp pain went through his stomach. He couldn't breathe. He knew he had done something, something fatal. Panic took over as he struggled for breath, but the air didn't seem to enter his lungs. Zack could feel himself going red, despite the cold, as his throat contorted. He knew this was it. This is where it all ended. Everything went black…

_**You'll know  
You will know**_

Zack slowly opened his eyes. He waited a second for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. The sky above him was turning soft shades of pink and orange as the sun started to rise. He slowly rose to his feet, noticing no pain shooting through his body. Zack fingered the tree he had woken up under. It was full of colour.

_**you'll know...**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was a story I was going to post with the Suite Dreams Collection that was up last year, but due to me being slack, (I apoligize, the-lovely-anomaly) I didn't finish it and I got distracted and...I'm a procratinator...guilty as charged. **

**I like this song also with this story, but I'm not to sure if you guys will like it...but I was listining to this song as I wrote it and I was kind of like 'Hmnn...I like this song with this story'**

**But let me know what you think, I love reviews, good or bad or even a simple hello, but mostly feedback on what I can improve on...there is a word for it but I forgot what it's called...**

**(c) Dreams by Fleetwood Mac, recorded 1976**


End file.
